Side way Glance
by Axile 'Vion' Raiz
Summary: He is Akashi Seijuurou's fiance because of some contract and a will by his late grandfather. At age 16 they must meet and know each other. At age 18 they must get married. But when he arrived at the Akashi household he felt weird emotions for certain...people. THIS STORY WILL END WITH MURAKURO NO MATTER WHAT! Warning: OOCness issued
1. Chapter 1

He can't believe this. Just hours ago he was arguing with his parents about this marriage. A freaking arranged marriage. This is the 20th century for real. People don't get forced into arranged marriage. But nonetheless here he was standing in the prestigious Akashi's household. How stupid. A poor family marrying the most known family throughout Japan?

Stupid grandfather signing him off to someone he didn't even know. He is gone already how come the contract is still legitimate? Oh right, because the contract still exist and the one that had first proposed the contract still exist. But why atone to it? The differences between him and _the_ Akashi Seijurou is obvious to the naked eye. If anyone can see him that is.

He heard a frantic footsteps down the stairs and directed his gaze towards the red-haired. Kuroko stood up to greet the master of the household and made his way to the stairways.

"He's late." He heard the red-haired snapped. He was standing in front of the red-haired now and their differences in height wasn't much but he is still the shorter, how frustrating.

"I'm right here." Kuroko said annoyed. "Nice to meet you, Akashi Seijurou. I am Kuroko Tetsuya." Kuroko introduced himself and bowed.

Akashi looked at him startled but otherwise gave no reaction. The Akashi heir stared down at the tealhead and studied him as the bluenette straighten himself. Taking in his posture, expression, complexion and whatnot. His posture was up to perfection worthy of someone belonging from a good background, his expression was zero or rather stony, his pale complexion was rather mesmerizing and seems to compliment the similar color of his hair and irises.

But Akashi wasn't the only one studying Kuroko, there is another pair of eyes behind Akashi staring down the short teal-haired boy. To him those expression looks rather timid, passive, innocent yet suave. The eyes was the most beautiful colour of blue he had stared into losing himself in the process. The color of the hair just seems to make his eyes shines even more. The pale complexion makes the tealhead look fragile but at the same time the posture makes him look rather regal.

Kuroko thought of nothing when he studied Akashi. He looks just like he expected him to be though the heterochromatic eyes reeled him in because of the unusual-ness of it. Kuroko glance side ways to the person behind Akashi who's presence is ,just like Akashi, hard to ignore. The hazel-browned eyes seems to be made out of nature's creation itself. The mesmerizing purple colour locks that hangs over the well-framed features of the giants face was so exquisite. It would be a shame if the purple-head ever decided to cut his hair.

"As you had said, I am Akashi Seijurou. Welcome to the Akashi's resident, Tetsuya." Akashi said while looking towards the tealhead with a stoic expression. "I have a personal matter to attend at the moment. Atsushi will relay to you anything needed." Then Akashi walked away from the two to where a car was waiting for him outside of the household.

Kuroko despise his attitude already. So cocky and arrogant. Kuroko looked up at the towering giant in front of him who is also looking down to him. He hoped that this Akashi's personal butler, he assumed, will give him a bad first impression like the boss. The giant didn't break a smile, didn't bow but nodded at the small teen in respect. The impression he left? Nothing. Just neutral.

The giant took the luggage of the tealhead and climbed the stairs, indicating the tealhead to do the same and Kuroko soon followed. Kuroko practically had to jog to keep up with Murasakibara's long stride. When at last they reach to a stop in front of a door.

"Your room. The door over there is Aka-chin's room." Murasakibara pointed at the door at the far end of the hallway. "My room is in front of yours."


	2. Chapter 2

Murasakibara opened the door to Kuroko's room and put the luggage inside the room. Kuroko was awed when he entered. It could easily fit his small house and he still didn't see the bathroom. His jaw hang loose when he does. A bathtub big enough for three, a shower, jacuzzi and such. Darn rich people living in luxury and acting cocky.

"Kuro-chin~!" A voice seems to say back at his room and Kuroko walked out of the bathroom to investigate.

It was Murasakibara with….his precious vanilla-flavoured snacks! Kuroko alarmed took the snacks and hugged them around his arms, as if hey're really precious. Murasakibara pouted and eyed the candy like a child being denied of his favourite thing.

"Murasakibara-kun. Why did you rummage through my stuff?"

"Because Aka-chin asks me to help Kuro-chin unpack~" Murasakibara replied still with the cute sad face.

"Kuro-chin?"

"Yes, Kuro-chin. I like Kuro-chin so I'll call you Kuro-chin~"

Kuroko nodded understandingly and concluded that by the way Murasakibara is looking at the candy that is the trigger. So he decided to give Murasakibara some of it. Murakaibara's face lights up like a kid going to a fun fair for the first time and let loose with a hell lot of pocket money.

"Kuro-chin is very nice." Murasakibara said as he took a bite on a vanilla flavoured chocolate wafer.

Kuroko just stared at the happy giant but otherwise said nothing and does nothing. Then someone walked in quite rudely by pushing the door open with banging it to the wall and Kuroko blinked and his shoulders tensed a bit. Kuroko turned away from the purple-haired and look at the person who had entered in supposedly his room with such a manner.

"Oi, heard that the bastards fiancee is here. She's here?" The handsome silver-haired male looked around only seeing the luggage, snack raiding purple-haired monster. "Is she hot?"

Kuroko frowned. Right now he really appreciates his weak of a presence and Murasakibara didn't even acknowledged the silver-haired teen's presence. The stranger 'tch'ed and looked around before taking one of Kuroko's vanilla flavoured snack. Murasakibara frowned and glowered at the teen which he ignored.

"Stealing is bad Haizaki-chin~"

"Aren't you stealing as well Murasakibara….man your names' a handful."

"Kuro-chin let me eat his snacks~ Haizaki-chin has no permission."

"Well where is she then?"

"He." Kuroko said.

And…..the silver-haired teen or as Murasakibara called him, Haizaki, jumped at the sudden interruption and saw the tealhead siting on the edge of the bed with no expression though slight annoyance can be heard in his single word.

"Wha-what the hell. Since where were you here?" Haizaki sputtered.

"A few minutes before you crashed in my room."

"Y-your room? B-b-but this is….wait your Akashi's fiancee? Oh my gawd Akashi's marrying a dude!"

Kuroko decided that he dislike this obnoxious teen. "Kuroko Tetsuya." Kuroko introduced himself anyway and inclined his head and nodded respectfully.

"Hn. Haizaki Shougo." Haizaki studied the small teen in front of him. "Oi, you're sure you're 16? How come ya' so short." Haizaki patted Kuroko's head as if to measure his height. But damn his hair is really soft.

"Yes, I am sure I'm 16." Kuroko smacked his hand away annoyed at being treated like a kid because of his height. Really it is not his fault he hadn't got any taller.

"Tch, play any game?" Haizaki asked unsure himself why he is interested anyway. Pfft, new toy. That is all.

"Why you wana know 'bout Kuro-chin~? Suspicious~" Murasakibara asked.

"What? I can't know more of my cousins' fiancee?"

Kuroko tilted his head sideways. Cousins? They don't look alike at all except for the talent to make him really annoyed. Well maybe that is what makes them cousins but now he is curious of Murasakibara. He converse so naturally with Akashi's family tree members.

"Well, Haizaki-chin is always up to something~" Murasakibara concluded.

Haizaki scoffed at the accusation though he didn't deny it and smirked at the passive tealhead who just stared back.

**Timeskip: Munya munya~ next morning**

Haizaki yawned as he walked down the stairs into the kitchen. Psh, stupid adults taking away all the servants and maids. Who needs to be _that_ independent when you have money? Now how the hell is he suppose to eat breakfast? Guess just a toast and water from today on. Well there is always Murasakibara….but that's Akashi's personal butler and he really never saw that huge guy eat normal food in his diet anyway.

Though when he entered the kitchen he was greeted by the sight of Murasakibara eating 'normal' breakfast contently. Then Akashi showed up behind him and and fake coughed to gain Haizaki's attention as he was blocking his path and path of vision.

"Shougo. I would appreciate it if you don't stand in the way."

Akashi expected somekind of retort but… "Oi, does Murasakibara eat normal food besides snacks?"

Akashi thought and pondered it over. "None." He never saw that snack-loving huge kid eat normal balanced diet.

"Okay….is there a chef cooking?" Haizaki asked as he entered the kitchen and Akashi quirked his eyebrow at the sight of Murasakibara savouring normal Japanese-style breakfast.

"Aka-chin~ Good morning~! Eat! Kuro-chin makes yummy food~" Murasakibara sang as he stuff more food in his mouth.

"Murasakibara-kun. Are you finished? Or would like some more?" Kuroko appeared with the passive look on his face.

Kuroko was wearing an old worn out beige shorts and a plain white shirt ending up with blue floral apron. His bedhead still kept untame. Akashi's first thought was….._cute._ Haizaki on the other hand laughed his hearts out at the bedhead.

"Dude, those hair! Ahahaha!" Haizaki held his arm over his stomach and clung on the dear table for his life.

Kuroko was slightly annoyed. "Please stop laughing or you'll regret it."

"Oh, and how are you going to make me so?" Haizaki challenged.

His face emotionless as ever. A straight on Ignite Pass on Haizaki's lower abdomen. Haizaki barked in shock mixed with pain. Akashi nodded in acknowledgement and Murasakibara watched with amusement.

"Shit that hurt, you little shithead." Haizaki groaned as he sunk to the floor. Now Kuroko feels guilty well kind of.

"Sorry." Kuroko said as he bowed a 45 degree bow.

"Yeah, your spit ain't gonna fix 'nything." Haizaki grumbled.

"You challenged him, Haizaki. So suck it up." Akashi said as he ate his own dishes readied at the table by Kuroko. _The food's good. And the apron suits. God he looks cute._ Akashi felt that he need to see a psychiatrist soon.

"Kuro-chin need not to worry. He'll get better soon."

Kuroko nodded and turned around wanting to get back to the kitchen to clean everything up before settling in his own breakfast. But before he managed that an arm had put him in a headlock and crushed him.

"Oi, oi. Ya don't go ignoring me, bastard." Haizaki said as he grind his knuckles on Kuroko's head.

Kuroko's face scrunched up a bit in pain. "That hurts." His voice still smooth as ever even though he did feel the pain.

Haizaki chuckled and let go of Kuroko who stumbled forward before rubbing his head with his right arm cutely. His right eye closed for some reason. "Would Haizaki-kun like some breakfast?"

"Me want seconds Kuro-chin~"

"That's your seventh bowl, Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko said but complied anyway.

"Pack me lunch, Tetsuya."

"Hmm? Alright, Akashi-kun." Kuroko nodded rather happily, well he is happy to assist.

"Kuroko grow a vagina. We're getting married." Haizaki seems overly content and impressed. _He's a good cook! And cute in an apron. Wait….what?! Did I seriously just called a man cute? I am not turning gay on him!_

"I'll hit you again."

"Uwaa~ Haizaki-chin~ Don't harrass Kuro-chin~ Kuro-chin is too cute and too good for Haizaki-chin~"

"Shougo. Mind your words towards my fiancee."

"I'm not a female character." Kuroko sweatdropped.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, ^w^! Sorry I haven't reply to any of the reviews but really those review make me happy! And sooo on the role!**

**By the way this ain't chapter...sorry! I just wanna notify you guys that I won't be updating this for 6 days maybe...but cuz I won't be having internet connection during that time... I have evil parents!...but I'll write down the story in my laptop and I'll update those 6 chaps...or 7 including today...when I finally will have internet connection yet again, okay?**

**Please don't bail out on me... *cries animatedly***

* * *

**Omake**

"Kuro-chin~ Aka-chin says we need to go buy grocery~"

"Okay." Kuroko answered and reluctantly closed the book he was reading and followed Murasakibara.

They arrived later on at the supermarket exclusively for the rich.

"I want to buy more snacks~" Murasakibara confirmed to himself as he took a cart/trolley/whatever and dump a whole lot of snacks, chocolates, any kind of junk food in to the cart. "Kuro-chin wants any-" Murasakibara saw no sign of the tealhead. "Where's Kuro-chin?"

Frantically...well inwardly speaking...Murasakibara searched for the tealhead all around. It's like searching for a lost kid when...out of the blue a shock of the blue hair locks appeared in front of Murasakibara. In his hand and extra large cup of vanilla milkshake.

Kuroko looks so cute. Sipping on it so absent-mindedly and holding the extra large cup with two hands looking up at the towering figure of Murasakibara.

"Don't wander around, Murasakibara-kun. I can't find you." Kuroko said.

...Murasakibara was a bit peeved by that. "Kuro-chin was the one who wandered around. I have been searching for Kuro-chin~"

...Kuroko stared at Murasakibara. "Oh, I see. I'm sorry." Kuroko took the straw away from his lips and offered the vanilla shake to Murasakibara. "I just wanted some of this, want some?"

Murasakibara can't deny the offer with cutely innocent look on Kuroko so he took the offer and sipped on the shake happily and Kuroko pouted as he realized his favourite vanilla shake was stolen.

Murasakibara never deny sweet things. But this time instead of the mild sweet taste of vanilla there is something sweeter...an indirect kiss with Kuro-chin~

* * *

**LoL...lame omake...well I'm brushing up my skills on making up omakes**

**So...yeah!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Not really a productive chapter…..just Kuroko going to school and appearance of Kagami and a lil' bit of Aomine.**

* * *

"Tetsuya." Akashi walked in to Kuroko's room.

Kuroko looked up from his book and close it before putting down beside him. "Yes, Akashi-kun? Need anything?"

"Tomorrow you will attend Teikou High with me." Akashi stated.

"What?" Kuroko was baffled but he didn't show it. "I already had chosen high school. I can't drop off without even attending for a few days." Kuroko exclaimed.

"Unfortunately, you don't have a choice. My words are absolute. Tomorrow you will attend Teikou with me." Akashi said firmly and walked out of the room.

Kuroko stared at the door. Feeling quite dejected. He promised Kagami and Aomine to attend the same high school with him and join the basketball club. Speaking of which he hasn't heard from the tall redhead and the tanned teen in a few since their last day of middle school together. Might as well give them a call and tell them he will be attending Teikou High instead. Kuroko took his phone out of his pocket and scrolled down and pressed the green button when he found the desired name.

After the 4th ring a click sound was heard. "Yo, Kuroko."

Kuroko's lips tugged a little at the voice of his best friend. "Hello, Kagami-kun. How have you been?"

"Well all is fine. I'm in Kyoto right now. Sightseeing before tomorrow. Did you called me just to ask of that?"

"You're in Kyoto? Where are you?" Kuroko asked quickly and Kagami answered back just as quick. "Okay, I'll be there in a few." And Kuroko hung up.

Kuroko rushed down the stairs and saw Haizaki. "Haizaki-kun." Kuroko called.

"Huh? Oh, you. What?"

"I'll be going out for a while. If Akashi-kun or Murasakibara-kun inquires of my whereabouts do inform them about it." Kuroko said.

"Where you going?" Haizaki quirked his eyebrows.

"Meeting a friend." Kuroko said, already at the door and walked out.

* * *

"Kagami-kun." Kuroko said as he stood in front of him.

Kagami choked on his water. "Kuroko! Show up normally for once!" He yelled when he calmed down.

"I've been standing here for 5 minutes." Kuroko said.

"Seriously? Hn, next time please don't call out to me when I'm drinking or eating or doing anything cool."

"Roger."

"So….why do you wanna meet?"

"I will be attending Teikou High tomorrow."

Kagami look at Kuroko and shrugged. "Well that's good. Since apparently I will be attending Teikou as well."

"Eh? How about Aomine-kun? Is he going to Teikou?"

"Hnm, dunno. Wanna play 1-on-1?" Kagami asked, grinning. Well looks like they'll be attending the same school afterall. "How'd you get here so fast, 'nyway?"

"I live here. In Kyoto."

"….what?!"

"My parents still live in Tokyo. I'm staying at a…friend's house since a few days ago. And will be staying there."

"Dude, why didn't ya tell me?" Kagami hit the back of Kuroko's head.

"That hurts, Kagami-kun. I'm telling you now."

"Tch."

* * *

"You have gotten better, Kagami-kun." Kuroko said as he sipped on his favourite drink.

"Still can't beat you." Kagami grumbled. "Joining the basketball club?" Kagami asked as he unwrapped one of his burgers. Kuroko idly wondered where Kagami gets all the money from to buy so much food every single day.

"Of course." Kuroko answered.

"Passing specialist or Blue Phantom?"

Kuroko winced slightly at his old nickname. "Please don't call me that, Kagami-kun."

"But why not? It's true. Why won't you show your true skill? If they knew your true skill you could even become one of the Generation of Miracles." Kagami insisted. "You won't forget about your teammates because you are Kuroko."

"You make it sound like I have to depend on everyone for everything."

Kagami chuckled at that. "Maybe, though I'll change the word 'have' to 'like' and not particularly on everything."

"Kagami-kun. I just remembered something." Kuroko said.

"Hm? What?"

"How'd did you past the qualification test to Teikou High?"

"…KUROKO!Damn kid, are you looking down on me?!" Kagami yelled….resulting in him getting kicked out of the café for shouting alone disturbing most of his customers.

Kuroko deadpanned and went to order another milkshake before walking out of the café. "Kagami-kun is still hot-headed and an idiot." Kuroko said.

"Shut up, Kuroko. It's your fault." Kagami muttered.

"I'll be heading to my place now. It's getting fairly late. See you tomorrow Kagami-kun."

* * *

"Where have you been, Tetsuya?" Akashi asked when he saw the presence of the bluenette at the living room. It had been long past dinner time and another hour and a half to midnight.

"Akashi-kun, forgive me for leaving unnoticed." Kuroko bowed at the red-haired teen. "I went to see a friend who was coincidentally in Kyouto and will be residing here it seems."

Akashi was piqued but he dismissed that and nodded. "Your curfew will only be until 7. Next time follow to it."

Kuroko was aghast. Curfew? He is 16 for goodness sake and who is he to trap him in the house. Rich or not he is the same age as him. But Kuroko was not the type to fight back and so he just kept quiet and nodded understandingly before walking to his room.

* * *

Kuroko woke up early the next morning to prepare 4 lunchboxes for himself, Murasakibara-kun, Haizaki-kun and of course his fiancé. Well Kuroko also made an extra one for Aomine in a large portion in case Aomine also entered Teikou, since over the last two years they've known Kuroko's cooking had saved him from Momoi's deathly lunchboxes.

"Oh?" Someone yawned. "You're early. What's the rush?" Haizaki said as he entered the kitchen. Normally he won't wake up this early but since Kuroko cooked no way he'd missed any eating time.

"Today is the first day of school, Haizaki-kun." Kuroko answered. "I cooked lunches for everyone, see?" Two gigantic lunchboxes, two normal-sized lunchoboxes, and a small-sized lunchbox.

Haizaki deadpanned at that. "Breakfast, how about?"

"Already readied at the table."

"Kuro-chin~" Another person came into the kitchen. "I'm hungry~"

"Hnm, your breakfast is ready, Murasakibara-kun, Akashi-kun."

"My gratitudes, Tetsuya."

* * *

"Kagami-kun. I'm surprised." Kuroko said as he placed his things on his table looking at Kagami sitting in front of him.

Kagami looked at Kuroko. "Huh?!"

"You're in the first class." Kuroko said.

"Oi!"

Then a sound of someone laughing loudly. "Hahaha, nice one Tetsu."

"Aomine-kun?" Again Kuroko is surprised. "You're in the first class as well?"

Now it was Kagami's turn to laugh out loud.

"Oi, Tetsu. I'm not that dumb. I actually can do it ya know if I get to it. Not like this dumbass here who needs to rely on Midorima's rolling pencil." Aomine finished smugly and jeered at Kagami who then t.

Kuroko smiled a little at his friends antics.

* * *

**w munya munya~! Bad ending LoL! **

**Next one is a better chapter! I promise!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Tetsuya, is that your only portion?" Akashi asked as he eyed the fairly small size lunchbox in Kuroko's hand. It was lunchtime and they were sitting on the rooftop to enjoy their lunch. Except for Haizaki, who knows where that guy is. Kuroko handed Aomine since his own made specially by his childhood friend Momoi Satsuki is poisonous a huge size of lunchbox and another similarly huge one to Murasakibara.

Kagami snorted. "Kuroko ate less than that if someone didn't force him to. Oi, here." Kagami handed Kuroko a normal size lunchbox. "Finish both of em'."

Kuroko eyed at it dejectedly and resigned himself with a sigh. Unhappily Kuroko started stuffing his mouth little by little. His appetite was naturally small except for vanilla related food and drinks. After finishing his own small lunchbox he was already full and innocently tried to sneak away by saying that he'll go and buy some canned drinks. Which Kagami was already too used to and tossed Kuroko a canned drink.

"Tetsuya, you need to eat more. You need the energy for after school activities." Akashi said. Kuroko was academically brilliant but he still didn't know about his curriculum performance. As an Akashi he will see to it that Kuroko excels in both corriculum and curriculum so to that Kuroko will qualify as _the Akashi Seijuurou's fiancé. _

Kuroko pouted at the two ganging up on him just so that he'll eat more. Kuroko opened the lunchbox and started eating, chewing on it slowly and forcing it down his throat with every mouthful.

* * *

"Tetsuya? You're joining the basketball club?" Akashi was quite startled you would say when he caught the sight of his fiancé amongst the other first years that wanted to join the basketball club. His fiancé is really amusing since Akashi know next to zero about this particular tealhead. He had tried to search more information about him when his grandfather threw the bomb on him but he found nothing except for the basic things like his birthdate, family relations and such. But no personal record like achievements or such.

Kuroko too was startled partly because Akashi and Murasakibara was also here for the basketball club but mostly he was surprised that Akashi had managed to detect him amidst the chaos of the first years. "Akashi-kun, Murasakibara-kun and Haizaki-kun?"

"Heh, your tying for the basketball team? Don't push your luck brat. You'd be lucky if you can even join the third string." Haizaki said.

"I'd say watch your mouth, asshole." Kagami said as he appeared behind Kuroko along with Aomine. "You don't know what his weakest form of play is capable of."

"What did you just call me, weird eyebrows?" Haizaki glared at Kagami.

A blow of whistle and the chatterings of the first years ceases and all avert their attention to the coach standing in the middle of the court. "I want to see what you first years are capable of. Make a team and choose an opponent. I don't care if it's 3-on-3 or 4-on-4 or 5-on-5 but not less and never more than that. Understood. Okay, form up."

"Tetsuya."

"Tetsu."

"Kuroko."

"Kuro-chin~"

They said at the same time when the coach had finished. Kuroko looked up to them and tilted his head to the side in confusion. "I think it'd be best if me and Aomine-kun and Kagami-kun were on the same team and Murasakibara-kun , Akashi-kun and Haizaki-kun form a team and play against us."

"But Kuro-chin~"

"You can see what I'm capable of. Especially with them on the court." Kuroko continued.

"Yeah, I'm Kuroko's/Tetsu's light so we're inseperable." Both of them said then glared at each other. "BASTARD! I'm Tetsu's/Kuroko's light!"Kuroko deadpanned at the two of them.

Akashi nodded in agreement and formed a team of three with Murasakibara and Haizaki. Murasakibara seems unsatisfies since he want to be on the same team with Kuroko and Akashi even though basketball doesn't seem much of a big of a deal. Haizaki just smirked, Kagami and Aomine seemed like a strong player but Kuroko was the opposite, he looks everything that fits the image of a frail maiden.

* * *

**Skipping the basketball scene (/*o*)/**

* * *

Kuroko's team had won in the end though it was a very close contest. Kuroko had acted as the passing specialist and did nothing more than that, passing around using misdirection to win the game.

Akashi seemed impressed and Murasakibara seemed to be genuinely having fun playing the game though it isn't evident but it was clear on how he surge through the game to win, guarding Kuroko was the hardest task for him because it seems like out of the sudden Kuroko would suddenly disappear and be located somewhere else when he finally caught sight of Kuroko.

Kagami kept on dunking and Aomine kept on scoring with his formless shoot and Kuroko kept on stealing the ball and changing its course. The six of them immediately got into the first string. Well if they weren't the coach might be blind and might actually die because of the bad call.

But hey, let's focus what are they doing after school activities.

"Heeh~ looks like there's Maji Burger in Kyoto too, huh?"

"Hai, lucky desu."

"Oi, Tetsu. Shouldn't you eat anything? You can't seriously be not hungry afterall that sweating?"

"This is delicious." Kuroko replied as he sipped on his vanilla shake and at Aomine.

"Aka-chin~ I want more snacks~"

"We'll buy some more on our way home, Atsushi. Would you please inform the driver of our location?"

Murasakibara nodded and walked out the store to make the short call.

"Akashi-kun wants some?" Kuroko asked because Akashi bought nothing and kept on staring at him which he does not like. "Maji's vanilla shake are the best."

Akashi seemed to eyed the thing questioningly and decided to give the commoner's made drink a try. Akashi took the container from Kuroko and cautiosly sipped on, his face animated.

"Kuroko! You're not suppose to do that. That's an indirect kiss!"

"Tetsu's oblivious. I'm sure you know that is an indirect kiss though." Aomine squint his eyes at Akashi. "Oi, what are you trying to imply, huh?"

Akashi stared at them and rolled his eyes before saying. "There is nothing wrong with acting intimate with your own fiancé."

**_"F-f-fiancé?!"_**

* * *

**Oh man! Another bad ending LoL! X3**

**And another horribly bad chapter Sheesh…why can't I get any better at this?**

**Oh and a reply to one of the reviews by a guest.**

**Yeah! That is so true!...Thank you...and 'syl'? Wait..do I know you?!**


	6. Chapter 6

Akashi smirked and nodded lightly. Yes, he needs to tell them that Tetsuya is his property and not theirs to touch. He does not like on the familiarity between Tetsuya and the twin idiots. Tetsuya is his property to play with, to take care of, and to be with. How emabarrassing would it be to his name and pride if his so-called fiancé ran away from his grasp to be with another. Akashi frowned at that thought. No, he will not let Tetsuya away from him. Not ever.

"Kuroko is that true?"

"His joking right, Tetsu? Tell me it's a joke."

Kuroko looked at them for a long time before giving a slight curt nod. His two friends since middle school gawked at him with disbelief and Kuroko felt uncomfortable. Murasakibara walked in again and told them that two cars have been waiting outside. One for Kuroko and him to return back to the Akashi's resident and the other one to take Akashi to a meeting concerning his work…or something. Kuroko does not know nor does he care…maybe.

Akashi gave a silent thank you and the three of them excuse themselves. Leaving Aomine and Kagami alone still in shock with hearing the unexpected information they just acquired.

Murasakibara opened the door to Akashi's vehicle and waited for Akashi to climb in and close the door when Akashi had took a comfortable seat in the car. Akashi rolled down the mirror and look towards Kuroko standing right in front of his view.

"Go home with Atsushi and don't walk out of the house without him. That would be unadviseable as it would be dangerous."

Kuroko gave a slight nod and watch as Akashi's car drove on to which destination he knew not about. Then Kuroko, feeling a little bit timid, climbed into another car which Murasakibara had already opened the door for him. Murasakibara too slipped in and closed the door and the car drove on in silence to the Akashi's resident.

* * *

It midnight and for some reason Kuroko can't sleep. Kuroko climbed out of his bed with a slight effort that he usually not need in his previous single bed he own in his apartment in Tokyo. Kuroko felt afresh as if he had just gotten a good rest with the right amount of sleep which is not the case here. Kuroko walked out of his room and decided for a night stroll around the huge mansion.

Kuroko heard faint sounds from the indoor cinema owned by of course _the Akashi_ and walked into the cinema only to be greeted with a very horrifying footage and a scream of agony, torment and anguish. Kuroko froze and the spot and let out a silent cry inwardly. Kuroko was not one made for even the slightest of horrors.

"Kuro-chin~?" An eerily voice drawled and Kuroko felt cold chills tingle along his goosebumps behind his necks.

Kuroko whimpered and closed his eyes tight. "Kuro-chin~? Are you okay~?" Murasakibara asked at the vulnerable and childlike –looking Kuroko in front of him.

Kuroko opened his eyes and turned around and saw Murasakibara looking them at him with an overly large size of a popcorn bucket. Then goes another pain-torturing scream from the amp system and instinctively Kuroko wrapped his slender though slighly muscled arms around Murasakibara's waist and shut his eyes tight. Murasakibara eyed Kuroko weirdly and a ghost of smile somehow graced his thin lips.

"Ara~ Is Kuro-chin scared~?" Murasakibara chuckled at the endearing behaviour. Murasakibara tried to walk to the control place to shut off the whole cinema thing but Kuroko would not budge from so Murasakibara with a small smile dragged Kuroko around and put store back the bucketfull of popcorn. "Why is Kuro-chin out of bed~?" Murasakibara asked as they walk along the hallway towards their room.

Kuroko was still quite terrified by the vivid horrifying images in his head that just doesn't seem like going to fade anytime soon. Kuroko kept his small arms around Murasakibara's long arm and his hands clutched tight on the sleeve. "I can't sleep."

Murasakibara nodded and took out a plain purple coloured mug from the pantry and then boiled some water to make a hot drink. Kuroko just watch and blinked when Murasakibara handed him the mug.

"Kuro-chin likes vanilla~?" Kuroko nodded mutely.

"It's hot vanilla. Like hot chocalte but its vanilla~" Murasakibara said and Kuroko stared into his drink.

Cautiously and slowly Kuroko ease the distance between the cup and his lips before taking a sip. Kuroko's eyes illuminated and took another gulp not forgetting to savour the taste then another and another until the deliciously vanilla flavoured srink vanish into his throat. Kuroko handed the mug back to Murasakiabara who took it back and wash it before storing it back at the rightful place.

"Feel any better now?" Murasakibara asked though he can already guess that is for sure not.

Kuroko shook his head. He still can't go to sleep now, actually no way he can be alone in his huge room now even with all the lights are all on. That might be more scary though or equally scary since if it is dark he can't see a thing but with the lights on he can inspect every nook and cranny of the room.

"Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko said seriously, well his face seems serious but his voice sounded coy. "Etto, accompany me for awhile." Kuroko half-asked, half-plead.

Murasakibara nodded and complied with Kuroko's wish. Afterall he is the master's fiance, an order from the fiance is like an order straight from the master himself, that and he just couldn't say no to the childlike adorable Kuroko. Murasakibara accompanied Kuroko till the bed and even when Kuroko was safely tucked in the bed Kuroko's hand still clutched on Murasakibara's sleeves. The bed is seriously large and the light is off'ed. Kuroko is afraid, what if when he lets go of Murasakibara and he is left all alone something accompanied him on the bed?

Nope, not taking that risk. "Lay beside me." Kuroko whispered.

Murasakibara looked at Kuroko unsurely and saw that Kuroko wasn't joking and complied. This surely not part of his job even though he is suppose to obey every order by the master. But that pleading round blue eyes rule himself so carefully Murasakibara climbed onto the king-sized back next to Kuroko's small figure. Kuroko cuddled the giant figure next to him appreciatively.

Slowly Kuroko's eyelids grew heavier and Kuroko fell asleep.

* * *

**Um…yeah! So…yeah!**

**Troll-O~! To me~! What am I suppose to write next LoL?**

**Oh yeah and…yeah I owe you guys 6 chaps but since my other KnB story is also revolving around MuraKuro for the moemnt its hard not to get the two mixed up since I kinda do the stories both at the same time…yeah….uh huh. Oh….and I won't be updating daily again next week too because I'm going back to my home town! Yeah….so….uh…I guess I'll be owing you guys again..uh huh….DON'T KILL ME!**

**Akashi: Oh, don't worry. The readers won't get to kill you Axile.**

**Why are you so sure about that?**

**Akashi: Because I'll be killing you first. Torturously so.**

**-afraid- The word torturous d-does not exist Sei-chin.**

**-army of scissors and other sharp pointed objects flying her way-**

**-runs for her life….and soul-**


	7. Chapter 7

"Tetsuya. Atsushi, mind explaining to me why are you sleeping in Tetsuya's room and on the same bed and cuddling to boot?" Akashi gave out a rather harsh aura which causes both of the two mentioned to shudder slightly. Akashi had woken up like he usually had and after washing is face, brushing his teeth, taking a bath he headed downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast before going to school. Much to his surprise Kuroko wasn't there and there wasn't any breakfast or lunchboxes or even any sign that somebody had been using the kitchen that morning.

Akashi thought that Kuroko still be sleeping so he went to his fiancés' room to perhaps wake him up but instead he saw his butler sleeping next to the little boy. Somehow Akashi just doesn't like it, the matter has nothing to do with the fact that Kuroko is his fiancé. It is just a feeling of uneasiness and dislike. Maybe he shouldn't trust Kuroko to Murasakibara too much.

"Aka-chin~?" Murasakibara said as he sat up on the bed, feeling a bit sleepy still.

Kuroko stirred in his sleep and to sat up as the sudden loss of the body warmth and looked around. Kuroko rubbed his eyes cutely and looked at Akashi, processing in everything. "Akashi-kun?" Kuroko said, as if to ask if everything is fine. Which, in Akashi's opinion, is absolutely not.

"Tetsuya, mind explaining things?" Akashi said and Kuroko does not understand what is Akashi trying to say when he heard a long lazy yawn near him and remembered that Murasakibara had accompanied him yesterday.

"Ah, that. Please don't be mad Akashi-kun. I asked Murasakibara-kun to company me yesterday." Kuroko said.

Akashi nodded slightly. "You could have seeked me instead, Tetsuya." Akashi notified and Kuroko half-blushed at that and nodded.

Murasakibara just watched the interaction before letting out another yawn and excuse himself from the bed and out of the room. _Ah~ blushing Kuro-chin is so cute. _Murasakibara had thought but also half-upset by the fact that it wasn't because of him but why should he be upset by that? Shouldn't he be glad that the two are getting along fine since they are going to get married. Murasakibara pushed the thought away and focuses on getting done with his morning ritual and getting to school.

Kuroko yawned to himself in class, he was still a tad bit sleepy though as far as he can remembered he had a pretty restful and comfortable sleep of his life yesterday night. Kuroko stared off the windo and look at the empty school grounds.

Actually Kuroko was still pretty undecided about this whole arranged marriage thing. Agh, his grandfather should be more specific in making that stupid agreement. True that the agreement was so that they both had agreed that their grandhildren will be engaged and married one day when they both had reached 18 or over. If only they specifies the gender. But since they did not and never did they thought both side would only have one grandchildren and both males.

Still they kept hold of the contract. Why not break it off? Kuroko huffed. Well he did swung the other way but that doesn't mean that the thought of male and male getting married is normal in his point of view.

Also, is it not that marriage is suppose to be of love from both and consent from both? Well he suppose that is why they were stated to met at the age of 16 and live together for two freaking years before the so-called fateful day of extreme happiness.

The bell rang and the class was dismissed for afternoon break. The students all chattily got up from their respective seats and some stayed in class and the others walked out with their group of friend or alone only to meet up with a group of friends from other classes. Kuroko arranged his stuff aside and putting it away under the desk before drawing himself up from the chair and look at his friends since middle school.

Both idiots are snoring, enjoying their la la land. One is dreaming of being and NBA player and one is dreaming of a certain 'Mai-chan'.

Akashi walked towards his fiancé. "Tetsuya, let's go for lunch. Since you didn't get to make lunchboxes we shall eat in the cafeteria." He had said and Kuroko just nodded away.

"Where is Murasakibara-kun?" Kuroko asked as the purple-haired giant was nowhere in sight.

"Atsushi won't be eating with us. Nor is Shougo, Taiga and Daiki." Akashi notified daring Kuroko to protest.

Kuroko thankfully didn't and dumbly nodded at that and the both of them left the classroom to the cafeteria for lunch. To Kuroko's delight this haighly prestigous high school's cafeteria sold milkshakes in various flavours and vanilla is included. Kuroko's eyes sparkled as he saw that and Akashi inwardly gave a small chuckle of amusement on how vanilla shake can affect the little bluennette.

After the two of them had bought their separate lunches both took a seat at a table meant for two. Kuroko was happily sipping on to his vanilla milkshake ignoring the stares the table was receiving. It was not like because he was the one drawing the attention, that'd be impossible. But because of the strong presence of Akashi Seijuurou that seems to radiate authority and absoluteness. If he were to give out a single order than it is expected to be met.

Kuroko shivered slightly.

Akashi took note of how little Kuroko's lunch was and the small occasional bite and slow chewing of food as if he was being forced to do soething he really didn't want to do. Akashi frowned slightly, Kuroko might suffer from lack of nutritious if he didn't start eating properly and his skin was already pale in comparison of a usual person.

"Tetsuya, you should consider eating more instead of your usual portion." Akashi said and moved some of his lunch into Kuroko's tray of lunch "Akashi-kun." Kuroko started to protest but was cut off by Akashi. "Do I need to force it down your throat, Tetsuya." Akashi clacked his chopsticks together to show his seriousness. Kuroko made a small pout and said nothing. Well Akashi was only being worried of his well being although it is rather unnescessary since he had never gotten sick due to his lack of apppetite.

After a few more bites Kuroko felt like banging his head against the table again and again. There was still so much left and he is already so full. "I can't eat anymore." Kuroko groaned as lifted sausage in octopus-like shape. Akashi sighed and picked some food in Kuroko's box and shove it into Kuroko's half-open mouth. "Fine then, I'll feed you." Akashi said.

Suddenly Kuroko doesn't feel so full anymore.

**MUAHAHAHA! IT'S A CONFLICT! MUAHAHAHA! I GUESS NOW….I SHALL SUFFER FROM BRAINSTORMING AND SEARCHING AND CAPTURING MORE PLOT BUNNIES! MUAHAHAHA..HAHA..HUHUHU…HUWAAA! TT Q TT !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Actually I don't even know what I was writing for this chapter…I'm just tring to kick them out of school environment for a week!**

It was lunch break and like a few days ago, it was just the two of them again. And Akashi was feeding Kuroko yet again but this time instead of eating at the cafeteria and cafeteria food Kuroko had the time to prepare lunchboxes like the past few days and this time they reside at the school large grounds in a small garden..well more like forest since they're just basically trees and no flowers which suits them just fine. Actually that setting is better than in some pansy flowery meadow.

"Tetsuya?" Akashi called on to the bluenette's name.

Kuroko look at Akashi expectantly.

"Due to business related work, I will be absence for a week starting tomorrow." Akashi informed.

Kuroko continued staring at Akashi. Not knowing what kind of reaction Akashi is expecting. "Okay….so?" Kuroko tilted his head to the side in confusion.

Unexpectedly Akashi was annoyed with the reaction. "Atsushi will also be going with me. Would you like to come as well?" Akashi asked which sounded more like an order.

Kuroko gave a quick reply. "Yes." Then after a short pause Kuroko continued. "What about school thought?"

"The school will be informed of course." Akashi shrugged.

**LOL! I don't know what to write now…so this is just a scene I REALLY wanted to happen!**

It was past school time and the club practice had just finished minutes ago. A few decided to stay back for extra practice. That includes Kuroko's little group of friends of first-stringers. And right now one of Kuroko's 'dear' friend are half-mocking and half-complaining of Kuroko's ability.

"Shit, why do you insist on staying back? All you can do is practice passes!" Haizaki said.

Kuroko was quite annoyed. "Would you like to try catching one of best pass, Haizaki-kun?" With a slight devillish smirk Kuroko asked.

Haizaki snorted at the challenge. "Give me all you got." Haizaki said standing in the middle of the court.

Kuroko ran towards under one of the hoops to create as much distance possible but still withing the court of course. Then he directed Haizaki to move under the other said of the court and stand under the hoop. Haizaki puzzled and did as told. The distance was wide and Haizaki is feeling very doubtful.

Kuroko hold the ball in both hands and exhaled and a serious but blank expression emerged. Holding the ball with one hand Kuroko spun. Once. Twice. Creating an imaginary whirlwind. Then Kuroko pass the ball towards Haizaki. Cyclone Pass, that can cut from court to court. Haizaki was taken aback but managed to caught the pass nonetheless, almost letting go of the ball. He winced from the pain his hands is experiencing.

Kuroko kept up a natural expression, though he was feeling quite smug right now. Kagami slung his arm around Kuroko's shoulders and was laughing. Aomine too was clutching his stomach and laughing uncontrollably.

"What was that pass? That's ridiculous." Haizaki acknowledge when they gathered at one spot. Haizaki was blowing his hand, as it was still experiencing slight pain.

"Hah! And that was just Cyclone Pass." Kagami laughed at the silver-haired.

"Kuro-chin is amazing~!" Murasakibara complimented and offered one of his snacks.

Kuroko smiled a little. "Thank you, Murasakibara-kun. But that wasn't my ultimate pass."

"Ultimate pass? Show us would you, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko look at Akashi and shrugged. "I don't see why not." Then he turned towards his partners. "Saa, Aomine-kun or Kagami-kun? Would you volunteer?"

The tall redhead and the tanned player immediately paled. It is not like they have never caught the ultimate pass before but the pass did some damage to their hands like it did towards Haizaki and they rarely find the occasion to use such a pass.

"Eh~! Can I, Kuro-chin?" Murasakibara volunteered.

Kuroko frowned. "Um, I don't think that would be adviseable, Murasakibara-kun. I think it is better for someone that has caught the pass before."

Murasakiabra made a sad face and sulked. Aomine and Kagami jumped at this oppurtunity to avoid catching the pass. "Yeah, why don't you let the big guy catch, Tetsu?"

"Uh huh, a sulking overlarge baby is not what we need right now." Kagami gestured at the sulking giant.

Kuroko sighed. "Fine then." Kuroko muttered then faced Murasakibara. "Murasakibara-kun can _try_ catching my pass."

Murasakibara lighten much to the bluenette's and Akashi's amusement. Kuroko tried to put as much distance as he can but Murasakibara would only let the distance to be as far as half the full court. Kuroko does not like the arrangement but complied anyways.

"IGNITE PASS KAI." Kuroko muttered, his eyes sharpened into a glare.

At first Murasakibara managed to caught the pass but after a full second he lets go of the ball that still haven't stopped spinning which bounced back and Kuroko caught the ball before jogged towards the giant who was clutching his hand with the other.

"Are you alright, Murasakibara-kun?" Kuroko asked with genuine concern.

Murasakibara was whimpering and his hand was red from the searing heat. "Kuro-chin…that pass hurts." Murasakibara complained.

Kuroko sweatdropped. "That's why I didn't want you to catch it."

"Woah, Tetsu! I think your pass just got stronger." Aomine said.

Kagami nodded.

Kuroko shrugged. "Indeed it has."

**Murasakibara can't catch the pass because they have never encountered that kind of pass before, okay?**

**I know in the manga it says that Kiseki no Sedai is able to…but this is the FIRST! Time.**

**OH AND…I'M FACING MAJOR ROAD BLOCK FOR THIS FIC!**

**PEASANTS! I AS THE RULER WILL COMMAND YOU TO SHOUT THE FOLLOWING WORDS! "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO AXILE!"**


	9. Chapter 9

"I warned you." Kuroko said again as he bandaged Murasakibara's hand. "Nah, it should be fine after a day."

Murasakibara could only pouted and said nothing. Akashi and Haizaki had left earlier that day as soon as they returned from school, leaving only the two of them alone in the huge mansion for the rest of the week.

After bandaging Murasakibara's hand Kuroko drifted to the kitchen and prepared a simple dinner. Hamburger steak and a simple salad with dressing. Kuroko prepared the table then went to call Murasakibara for dinner. The two of them find themselves seated across each other and Kuroko slowly started to eat his portion of hamburger with the salad, as he chewed on his food Kuroko noticed that Murasakibara had a slight trouble with eating his dinner as the bandage on his right hand difficulted him and he is unused to eating with his left hand.

"Kuro-chin~" Murasakibara called and Kuroko sighed.

Kuroko quickly finished his dinner then directed his attention towards the childhish giant. No choice then, Kuroko transferred Murasakibara's plate towards him and cut down the burgers to pieces, picked them with a chopsticks and dumped them into the opened mouth of the latter. Kuroko felt like feeding a small children and quite frankly both of them is enjoying the weird situation.

Murasakibara chewed on his food carefully and slowly than normal, savoring the taste and enjoying the moment.

"Nee, Kuro-chin~?" Murasakibara said between chews, Kuroko gestured for him to continue. "The day after tomorrow, Sunday, no school." Kuroko nodded as a sign that he was listening and knowing what he was talking about. "Wanna go to a water theme park?" Murasakibara finished, and Kuroko just blinked innocently.

Kuroko was, awed. This is his first time ever in a water theme park and aside from basketball, vanilla milkshake, and novels. Another thing about him is that he just loves playing around water though you might not know that if you're not perceptive enough and like an innocent child Kuroko's eyes ogled at the water slides and other equally exciting water play, now it is Murasakibara's turn to play the as the adult between the two.

Murasakibara had rented a float for two and Kuroko was shining, or so to say. The place Murasakibara had brought him to was a well-known _public_ them park instead of the one exclusive for the rich, so the area was quite packed and crowded but, well this is the real atmosphere one should experience and enjoy in a theme park.

They searched for an empty spot to dump their things before jumping into the water. They found a secluded dry spot in a nearby spot, Kuroko arranged their stuff carefully yet hurriedly as well. Then he turned away his attention from the stuff and spunned around, ready to dive in to the water, though his eyes suddenly flitted towards a towering figure in front of him taking off his plain white t-shirt.

Kuroko felt a sudden heat wave rising up to his cheeks when looking at the semi-naked Murasakibara, dressed in only a simple pair of purple swim trunks with slight design the colour of cyan. Kuroko turned away his head when he felt Murasakibara looked at him, afraid that his ogling session had been caught red-handed.

"Kuro-chin, not taking of his shirt?" Murasakibara tilted his head sideways, Kuroko shooked his head to Murasakibara's question. "Okay, let's go then."

Naturally when one visited a water theme park they would jump into the nearest pool. The nearest to them was one of those long lazy rivers, Murasakibara jumped (not literally) in first and put the float in front of him and told Kuroko to jump in.

Murasakibara's figure would imbalance if he climbed over the float with Kuroko as one said would be extremely light and the other extremely heavy. Kuroko just laughed slightly at the pouting face, the snack-loving giant resolved into pushing the float all around until they had circled the entire river.

It was quite peaceful and enjoyable, at times there would be water pouring over their heads all of the sudden and at times when they entered a dark little cave-like Murasakibara was chilled when he felt something went past his legs, which turned out to be leaves. Kuroko actually giggled when Murasakibara was standing frozen as if every movement of muscles were robbed away from him.

Then Kuroko like a child innocently pointed at one of the big slides, as if curious. Well he is, he never had enough money to go to somewhere like this. He needed to save his money for school stuff and basic needs that humans needed daily.

Murasakibara knowing what Kuroko was saying nodded quietly. They started with the highest one. It was six to seven storeys high and the slide was steep, there were no swirl or turns, just steep slide forward. This slide needs no mat or float. Kuroko was excited but at the same time afraid, he is afraid of heights!

"Can we get down two person at the same time?" Murasakibara asked the worker that was taking care of his post.

Sadly the worker shook his head. The slide was narrow for two person and if one person immediately go after another they might bump into each other when they stopped at the bottom, and that could be very dangerous. Murasakibara makes a sad face, that was almost undetectable but the slump in his shoulder was very apparent when he looked back at Kuroko. Then an idea light up in the sloth's head. "Can carry them?" Murasakibara asked.

The worker looked at the person with Murasakibara…not seeing anyone he just shrugged thinking that the purple-head was loco.

Murasakibara with a happy aura carried Kuroko and sat at the slide, Kuroko wide-eyed at what the snack-loving giant was doing. The bluenette was sitting on Murasakibara's lap, his legs alighned with Murasakibara's and his back leaning on the taller body behind him and…then the next thing was sliding down in immense speed. If it wasn't for the strong arms around his small stature he would have probably fall off in front.

When they arrived at the bottom the water splash was little, because the depth of it was no more than half foot.

Then Murasakibara got up, humming a happy tune and proceeded to the next slide. The one with swirls and sharp turns, slides that are dark like tunnel. Some are half open, sometimes closed, sometimes open. Others are completely opened abling you to see how far have you gone and look at your surrounding. Though somethins is not right.

"Ano…Murasakibara-kun, can you put me down now?" Kuroko asked. Murasakibara after getting off the first slide had carried him like a girl.

"Don't wanna~ Kuro-chin is so light~"

Kuroko felt insulted, but he just sighed at that. Nevermind the giant at least he don't have to climb up all the stairs now.


End file.
